Loves Edges
by purplehairedgoddess
Summary: When Slade takes Raven and seperates her body from her soul what will the Titans do? Can Robin bring her back? Pairing: RavenRobin Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Loves Edges **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans! If I did Starfire would die, Raven and Robin would date and Beastboy and Terra would quit!**

Scene 1: Slade's lair

Characters: Slade and Elipy

Slade sits in an arm chair, his face shows no emotion. A very slender women with blue lips stands in front of him. She is clothed with brown that match her flowing hair.

Slade: "Elipy, they say you're the best there is but I beg to differ."

Elipy: "You have heard correct Mr.….? Slade? But my services don't come cheap!"

Slade: "Well then I'm your kind of villain. These are the Teen Titans, our target, is one of them; her name? _Raven_."

Ends by showing a picture of Raven on a screen and the picture blacks out.

Scene 2: Titan's tower/In Town

Characters: Elipy, Teen Titans

The Titans are scattered across the main room: Starfire is flying above the heads of Beastboy and Cyborg who are bashing each other in a game of flying cars. Robin sits analyzing data and thinking to himself when Raven bursts into the room clear trying to hide her anger.

Raven: "WHO took it? Give it back or _else_!"

Starfire: "What have you lost fellow Teen Titan?"

Beastboy: Laughs "Don't bust a circuit Raven!"

Raven: flies over to Beast boy, raises fist that is glowing along with eyes. "Say that again and I'll blast you to another dimension!"

Robin: Walks over to Raven and puts a hand on her shoulder "Calm down Raven what's missing?"

Raven: sighs "My book. It's about my…blushes planet, it's missing. It's the only one I have."

Starfire: looks worried "Might it have been blue?"

Raven: "Yes."

Starfire: "With a symbol on it?"

Raven: in an eager tone "Yes! You know where it is?"

Starfire: "Ahh…. Well I used it to start a fire to make my Glorshia noodles."

Raven: "You what?"

Raven turns around just about to leave when the alarm goes off. Robin says there was a burglary and they leave to check it out.

Once they get there the Titans are comforted by Elipy. She stands on guard and waits for the Titans who soon come.

Robin: "Titans GO!"

Elipy: Doges all the attacks "Well the all too famous Teen Titan! Man it took you guys forever to show!" Fries ice beams but misses her target.

Robin: "What do you want?"

Elipy: "You pretty little friend! Raven!" With this she freezes Robin chest down.

Starfire files to the aid of Robin but is frozen solid. The rest of the Titans are also frozen all but Raven; who deflects the rays with her powers.

Elipy then trips Raven and blasts her arms while she's down; with a triumphant 'Ha!'

Elipy then freezes the ground on which the pair stood and with a grunt for Elipy they were in the air. Another two second and they were but a speck in the setting sun. Beastboy blasts out of the ice and shivers and meets the other Titans.

Beastboy: "Brrrr! I never want to be a Popsicle again."


	2. Finding Raven

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer:sob I don't own the Teen Titans! Runs away in tears**

Scene 3: Slade's lair/Titan's Tower

Characters: Raven, Robin, Starfire, Slade and Elipy

Raven is heaved into darkness of a room she can see a figure (Slade) and Elipy. Her arms are bound with ice and are numb.

Raven: looks up and sees Slade "Slade!"

Slade: "Yes my dear. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?"

Raven: "I wish it were longer! You sold me out to my father Slade! I don't take that lightly!"

Elipy raises a quizzical eyebrow towards Slade.

Slade: "Well lets not meddle in the past now shall we."

Raven: "What do you want from me this time?"

Slade: "Not what I want of you, what I want of your dear friend Robin. See? You have nothing to do in my plan except act cute and afraid. gets in Ravens face and lifts her chin up to his eyes Like it or not your cute when your fearful!" Raven's eyes glow white and Slade is pushed back a few feet.

Slade: "Struggle as you may fight as much as you desire, but Robin will be mine!"

Raven: "I will never help the likes of you!"

Slade: "I don't believe you have a choice!"

At this he walks away talking to Elipy, into the shadows.

Back at Titans tower. Robin sits by the huge screen and waits. Starfire comes to him and waits for a while.

Starfire: "What are you waiting for?"

Robin: "A message… I think that women may have been working for Slade."  
Starfire: "So why do you wait?"

Robin: "If there is one thing Slade likes to do more than anything else is get me upset. I think he will call me and tell me Raven is going to….."

Robin cuts off and goes to his room.

At Slade's Lair.

Raven's whole body tensed, she had one chance and she had to make it count.

Raven: "Azarath Metrione Zinthos!"

Her hands are freed and she makes a dash to the door but Slade cuts her off.

Slade: "Tsk Tsk, Raven. Don't go and get any ideas!"

Slade hits Raven and she flies back only to return his blow with her magic. Slade staggers back a couple of feet and then jumps over behind Raven and kicks her hard. Raven bounce on the floor three times and lays lifeless. With a sneer Slade turns away. Then Raven who was acting lifeless runs only to find Slade catching the hem of her cape and ripping it off her. He then attacks her and she lands motionless. Elipy runs over to the side of Raven and nods her head to signify she really was passed out. Raven groans.

Slade: "Then let us begin."

Back in Robin's room.

Robin sits staring at his computer when he notices a small 'S' on his desktop. He quickly clicks it and a video screen pops up. Slade's face is now staring at Robin eye to eye. Slade wears a smile of triumph.

Robin: "What did you do to her? I'll _kill_ you if you touch her!" Robin's face is inches from the screen.

Slade: "Now Robin. I captured Raven fair and square. Now you feel obligated to get her back, am I right? Well I'm feeling nice so there isn't any time limit… but remember Robin; any time she spends with me is time she is _dying_ to get out of." At this point Slade lowers the screen so Robin can see the limp body of Raven.

Slade: "Don't get me wrong she put up a very good fight but not good enough. Goodbye Robin." The screen goes blank and Robin pounds on the keyboard. Thinking to himself:

"_There is something I could have done to stop this…" _Robin then remembers all the great times the Titans had with Raven; and tries to think what the team would be like without her. Plus the numerous times she saved him. Robin realizes that life without Raven has no meaning. With his mind made up he storms out of the tower making sure the security system was still on; that was the last thing he needed for the others to go missing. He gets on his motorcycle and rides off to find Raven.

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	3. What is Death?

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! This is really mean.**

Scene 4: City/Slade's lair

Characters: Slade, Raven, Robin, Elipy

Raven waited in silence willing her body to move but it was too bruised, tired and tender. Slade's words echoed in her ears; 'Robin will be mine!' Raven felt that this was all her fault she should have taken Slade down. The thin blanket that Elipy had put over her did nothing to keep the cold away. Raven finally drifted into a broken sleep. When she woke up Raven automatically felt feverish. Her breaths came agonizingly and were followed by fits of coughing. Slade came into the room and looked her strait in the eye. Raven knew he wouldn't let her die if she did then Robin wouldn't come. Slade did nothing to help Raven's condition he just watched… it made her uneasy. On the second night at Slade's lair Raven was awoken but the scuffing of feet. She tensed knowing since she was too weak to fight so she would have to run. Before she moved someone dove down beside her. The familiar face of Robin came into view; he looked tired but no worse for wear. Raven embraced him so harder than she had ever done to anyone before. Then without warning the lights came on every where; and but who stood by the switch? Slade had a large smirk on his face.

Slade: "Hello Robin. I'm so sorry to interrupt this touching moment but I have work!"

Robin: "You'll pay for this!"

Slade: "Oh I beg to differ." At this he throws a net on Robin.

Slade: "Robin I'm going to smash Raven; and I want you to watch!"

Robin's eyes go big when Slade turns around and snatches Raven's wrist, she is so weak she is dragged along.

Scene 4: Slade's Lair/ Teen Titans' tower

Characters: Robin, Raven, Slade, Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy

Robin whole body shook with anger and fear. Slade had a hold on Raven that made her look like a rag doll. Robin shouted every threat and insult he knew at Slade but nothing fazed him. Once he had Raven wear he wanted her he laughed.

Slade: "I have fought you countless times Robin, but never have I seen you this weak and helpless." Slade took a handle into his grasp and pulled it. Raven let out a whimper of pain as a two ton claw slowly picked her up in the air. Then red lights flashed every where and Raven scream and collapsed to the floor as the 'hand' dropped her. Robin finally freed himself and ran to Raven's side scooping her into his arms. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and his soul had fled after Raven's.

Robin: crying "Why? Killing a girl seems a little too low even for you; Slade!"

Slade: walking into the darkness "One day Robin, you'll thank me for this. You couldn't, you wouldn't have worked your hardest when she was around!"

Robin lets his head fall; he wasn't ready to go after Slade, not yet. After a while of morning for Raven he picks her up and dragging his feet walks out of the lair and into the moonlight. She was so light.

"_This is as close to an angel I will ever get." _He thinks to himself.

Robin genteelly put Raven on his motorcycle letting her lifeless body rest against him. Raven had always been cold and pale but never this much. Slowly he made his way back to the tower. When he got there he was greeted by the others; when he saw their smiling faces he want to make them feel as much pain as he did. Cyborg's smile was the first to fall as he ran up to and began the conversation.

Cyborg: "What the…? Is she?

Robin couldn't say anything so merely nodded. Starfire came and say Raven and she embraced her.

Starfire: 'Friend Raven so glad to see…. you? Robin why is she so cold? Robin?

Beastboy took one look at Raven and backed away.

Beastboy: "No way. Not again dude! Not _her_."

Starfire: "I do not understand! Why is Raven not waking up? She is only sleeping, yes!"

Cyborg: "No Star….. She's gone…"

Starfire: "Gone? What do you mean gone? She is right in front of you!"

Robin couldn't take it any longer; Starfire was so naïve! Robin slaps Starfire; tears well up in her eyes.

Robin: "Dead Star! She's gone _forever_!"

Starfire: "Then bring her back!"

Robin was stopped by Cyborg; he put an arm around Starfire and led her up to the tower; explaining death.

Beastboy: "How could it be her? She was the careful one…she always healed us! So why can't she heal herself!"

Robin says nothing and picks up Raven's body and takes her to the tower's medical office. He puts her body on life support so if she comes back her body will be there.

Robin: "You came back once Raven! Do it again!"

**Did you like it? Some one please review!**


	4. Talking to a memory

**Part 4**

**Disclaimer: One day I might own the Teen Titans but for now I only own the dream...**

Scene 5: Titan's tower

Characters: Teen titans

Robin goes to shower his fears away; hoping Raven is just in another one of her trances. After Robin's shower he pulled on his PJs and went to bed; seeing Raven's face every time he closed his eyes; hearing her cry. Robin lay awake for hours thinking but then he heard a bump. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Looking at his clock it was nearly midnight so made Cyborg was having a midnight snack. However a little nagging in the back of his mind told him to check it out. With the silence of a cat Robin tiptoed down the stairs and stood behind the door to the kitchen; his body tensed. He flung the door open to find nothing there. He made himself look around and almost missed something. Sitting on the counter top was a mug of hot herbal tea; Raven's favorite. Robin could see the steam rising up into the air; so it had been freshly made. The question was by whom? Perhaps Starfire had thought it helped Raven clam down so she would try some? Robin left the kitchen and went up to all the titans rooms; but all were fast asleep. Not realizing where his feet were taking him; he wound up at Raven's door. He was about to turn around when he smelled something he often smelled when Raven was taking a bath or trying to relax; Violet rose incense; Raven had them specially made.

Hesitantly he walked into her room his feet left the silver carpet of the hallway and entered the purple of Raven's room. Nothing was there; but Robin wasn't convinced. If there was an intruder he didn't want them in Raven's room. So with a deep breath he opened the door to the bathroom. As Robin entered he was hit with an even stronger smell of incense. Robin saw water in the tub and a freshly lit stick of incense burning but no one was there! Robin touched the water to find it surprisingly warm; something was wrong. Then he heard the sentence that sent shivers down his spine.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos."

It sounded like it was coming from above him and sure enough when he looked up he saw a vent that led to the roof. He made a mad dash for the stairs; his ears strain to hear the ever closer:

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos."

Fifty more steps!

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos."

Only twenty more!

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos."

Robin was out of breath; but he was standing only inches from the door. His hand was on the door and he opened it….

"Azarath Metrione Zin-"

He stepped out on to the roof looking every where. It made no sense; no one could have gotten away! He stood right in front of the door; all three times! He shook his head; he was just hearing things; right? He told himself this all the way to Raven's door. He stopped in mid step as he heard the slow breathing of a person in Raven's room. He walked in and saw a heap of covers; the kind you see when some one is sleeping in a bed. Robin carefully walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Nothing! Was he going crazy?

'_For Raven perhaps!' _hissed a little voice in his head

'_You can't give in to the fact she's gone for good!'_

Robin sat down on the bed and jumped up startled. The bed was warm from some ones body heat! Now that you mention it Robin noted the bed cover was wrinkled like someone had laid on them. Robin remembered when Slade's mask had made him feel and hear things; maybe it was Slade! But the pieces didn't fit; it made no sense that Slade would come into a tower and have access to anything but only make tea, take a bath, yell Raven's words and sleep! Just incase Raven was here he went to check on her body. There it lied right were he had put it! He sat down by Raven's side and clasped his hand around Raven's. Then Robin had an urge to kiss her… he had done it to Starfire; it was only fair to give Raven a shot. Robin bent down and pecked her check and with a sudden shock was enclosed by darkness. Then he saw her; right there in front of him. He ran to her and hugged her hard; vowing to himself he would never leave her side again. Raven stood still until he let go of her.

Raven: "Robin I'm so glad you came back."

Robin: "Try to stop me!" Robin playfully hits Raven's shoulder.

Raven: "Robin I can't get out I've tried all my spells but none work!"

Robin: "I swear I'll get you out even if I have to kill Slade that-"

Raven: "Robin!...Did you get my message?"

Robin: "That was you!"

Raven: sheepish smile "Yes."

Robin: "What do I have to do to get you out?"

Raven: "I don't know. But Robin you're going to have to leave me…here."

Robin: "No! I won't, I can't!"

Raven: "Yes you can and you will."

Robin nodes and then he walks away from Raven back the way he came. But right before he did…… He ran back to Raven and gave her a large smooch right on the lips! Raven's eyes went wide.

Raven: "Robin!"

Robin: "What?"

The last thing Robin sees is Raven's shining smile.

Back in the tower Robin went deep red; kissing Raven was so unlike him and yet it had felt so good… Robin had to let that thought go, he needed to find a way to get Raven out of there.

'_Why? If she stays there she's yours forever!_' hissed that stupid voice in his head.

Robin shook it off and went to his room to look for a cure on the world wide net.

**Was it cool? Totally BAD? The best thing you have ever read? Please! Review!**


	5. Failure

**Part 5**

**Well thanks for reviewing guys! We have some confusion so I'll try and make you under stand. When Slade 'killed' Raven he actually was trying to kill her but thanks to Raven's powers she was merely sent to another place that... WHOOP! I almost gave away the ending! Bad me!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! Your crushing my dreams here people!**

Scene 6: Titan's Tower

Characters: Teen titans

Starfire, Cyborg and Beastboy sit around a dinning table looking depressed.

Starfire: "Where is Robin? Should I find him…?"

Cyborg: "Naw Star let him rest. He's probably missing Raven worst of all."

Starfire: "Why?"

Beastboy: "Just like every other time something goes wrong. He thinks it's his fault."

Starfire: "But it wasn't…. right?"

Cyborg: "Course not!"

Beastboy: "He probably moping around or searching for a cure….What's the point she's dead!"

Cyborg: "What was that?"

Beastboy: "Nothing!"

Starfire: "I'm checking on him anyway!"

Starfire flies to Robin's door and opens it to find an exhausted Robin staring at his computer screen.

Starfire: "Robin! You are more hideous than a Torainan Bocnar! You need the sleep!"

Robin: "She's alive Star! I talked to her last night! Must find a cure!"

Starfire: "I will not let you do this to yourself!"

At this Starfire leaps on Robin and hauls him to a bed in the hospital bed and hits him with a form of knock out gas.

Robin: "Raven…cure….can't sleep….need to-"

Poor Robin never finished his sentence before he drifted off to sleep. Starfire then moves to the bed of Raven and looks at her.

Starfire: "Friend Raven? Can you hear me? It's Starfire! Raven…?"

After waiting for a reply and getting none she leaves the ward.

Later that night Robin woke with a jolt. His head was fuzzy but it cleared in a few moments. Starfire had put him to 'bed' that witch! Every second he wasted meant Raven may be alone. That's when Robin realizes he's in the medical ward; stupid Starfire he was tired not sick. Slowly he rose from the bed and went to Raven's side. Since he knew the way he merely had to touch her hand and he was whisked away to the darkness. Once he felt hard floor on his feet he looked for Raven. Robin let out a cry of horror when he saw her. Her hair had lost its shine, she was ghostly white and her eyes looked far and distant. Curse Slade! He ran over to her side and shook her shoulders. After a few minutes she jerked her head and whispered his name. Then he hugged her and she came out of the state she was in.

Raven: "Robin, it was so cold without you…"

Robin: "You're coming back with me now!"

Raven: "I can't..."

Robin: "You have to try!"

Raven: "Yes…. Try."

Robin: "Raven!"

Raven had passed out in Robin's arms. What was he going to do now? He couldn't leave her here… but Raven had said she hadn't been able to get out.

'_Alone_." Said a voice in his head.

That was it, he pick up Raven and tried to walk with her. The minute he moved with Raven he felt like he was walking in thick sludge. Within three steps from his starting point he fell to his knees. He would have to come back stronger than before.

Robin: "Stay safe Raven." At this he placed he 'R' medal/pin on her chest.

Then he jogs away back to the light. Robin put in an extra five hours of lifting 15 pounds. He felt much stronger and he went back to Raven. He came out of the darkness not knowing what he would find. What he found was worse than before. Raven was paler than before and a number of bruises were scattered all over her body. She didn't even talk to him; she was far too weak. Robin realized that the darkness was hurting her. As he picked her up he noticed she was even lighter than before. That didn't make the walking any easier; at the least it made it worse. After two steps he was forced to leave her behind again. That's when it hit him he needed to exercise his mind not his body!

**Hope this helped you guys out!** **Review and tell me what you thought! One chapter left!**


	6. Ending it all

**Part 6**

**WH00T! I am done! I know it's a reeallllly bad ending but I need review people!**

**Disclaimer- Teen Titans...not mine!**

Scene 7: Titans' tower

Characters: Teen Titans

After three hours of 'practice' he went to Raven's side and grasped her hand; nothing happened! So he tried hugging her still he found himself in the ward. Then he kissed her; full on the lips and the swirling black void came into view. He called out Raven's name several times but nothing responded to his call. Only when he tripped over a limp form did he realize it was Raven. She was bone thin and was almost transparent. Robin picked her and walked for what seemed like eternity. Finally he was a foot away from the light but he was about to collapse. Looking at Raven's lifeless face he made one attempt to pass the line that severed the darkness from the light.

Robin: "For you Raven."

Robin found himself in the medical ward; Raven's lips were still touching his but she was unconscious as ever. Cyborg had said her body had rejected all food and was slowly killing itself. Had he been too late? Was it even possible to escape the darkness? Poor Raven; I let her down thought Robin. Slowly he went to bed; tomorrow he would tell Cyborg to kill the life support and let her die in peace. The next morning Robin woke up and mentally prepared himself to let go of Raven. Then he got out of bed; something rolled to the floor and under the dresser. Slowly he picked it up. It was the 'R' pin he had given to Raven; suddenly he was filled with hope. He made a mad dash to the ward to find Raven wasn't there! Then, he raced to her room and ran into the bathroom. There found a now blushing Raven in a bathrobe; she was very skinny.

Robin: "Uhh… Sorry!"

Raven: "Ro-Robin!"

Raven who is still weak and just out of the bath;fallsinto Robin.

Robin: "Come on, there's something I want you to see."

He leads Raven out to the roof and shows her the rising sun.

Robin: "There isn't going to be any more darkness; I promise."

Raven merely smiled and squinted at the light. The other Titans come to see Raven skinny but alive!

Starfire: "Glorious! We must celebrate!"

Raven: "Yeah."

At this the three Titans leave to star the fun. Raven then shows Robin her palm; etched in the skin is and eerie 'S.'

Robin: "He won't hurt you again!"

Raven: "I know; I have you now."

Robin and Raven kiss for the first time in there actual bodies and then they go to join the party. Robin looks at the sky.

Robin: "You'll pay, Slade…"

**Tada! Did you like it? Should I make a sequal?**

**By the way the 'darkness' was death. Raven's powers merely prolonged her death!**


End file.
